


Yes, My King

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Yes, My King

“And what are you thinking about?” Rebecca asks you as she walks up to the lobby desk. 

 

 

You blush, torn from your thoughts. Grabbing the nearest stack of papers, you shuffle them and mutter. “Nothing.”

 

 

Rebecca laughs. “Liar.” She glances around the room to make sure you both were alone. “Come on, tell me. That wasn’t a nothing smile. That was an ‘I’m thinking naughty thoughts smile.’”

 

 

You bite down on your lower lip. “Promise me you will not tell a soul. Not even Larry.” You beg her. 

 

 

She made a cross motion over her heart. “I promise.”

 

 

“Ok, I cannot believe I am saying this out loud. So you know how Ahkmenrah can get a bit ‘dark’ sometimes? And everyone gets weirded out by it?” You explain to her. 

 

 

“Yeah.” She said. 

 

 

“I think it’s hot. He gets all intense and sassy. It drives me crazy and I start thinking of what he would be like, you know, in bed. I start picturing him ordering me to kneel before him. Him going all ‘pharaoh’ on me. I wonder what he looks like without all his royal garb on. I mean what you can’t already see. Those tight muscles, his jaw line, those eyes and those lips. Oh those lips.” You tell her.

 

 

Rebecca leans on the desk in front of you. “Don’t hold back on my account.” She says with a smile.

 

 

“Shut up. Anyway. I just have this fantasy that he just totally and completely has his way with me. Telling me to call him ‘My King’ and just being aggressive and dominate. I can’t get it out of my head. I think I need an intervention.” You tell her. 

 

 

“I think you need something else other than an intervention.” She hinted. 

 

 

You groan and put your hands over your face. 

 

 

Rebecca stands up straight and puts on her coat. “Poor, poor y/n. So completely hot for Ahkemenrah.” She teased. 

 

 

“I hate you.” You grumble. 

 

 

“I love you too. Listen don’t forget to dust Dr. McPhee’s office tonight. I have to get going. But I will see you tomorrow. Have a nice night.” She said with a wicked smile. 

 

 

“Night, Bec.” You say to her as she walks out the doors. 

 

 

You make your way toward Dr. McPhee’s office trying to get the images of you and Ahkmenrah out of your head. You walk into the office and start removing everything from the desk when you hear the door shut behind you. You turn on a dime to see Ahkmenrah standing by the door. 

 

 

“The next time you confess your secrets you should make sure no one is within earshot.” He tells you as he locks the door.

 

 

You feel your face turn a thousand and one shades of red. His eyes roam up and down your body. 

 

 

“Is there something you wish to tell me y/n?” He asks you. 

 

 

No reply comes out of your mouth. Your voice caught in your throat, you manage a small squeak.

 

 

With three long strides he closes the distance between you and the door. He stands in front of you, staring down at you with those beautiful green eyes. 

 

 

“Ahkmenrah. I…” You start to say but he interrupts you.

 

 

He smirks as he presses his body against yours. “That is not how you address your king. Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson.” He purrs in your ear.

 

 

You feel a rush of warmth flooding throughout your whole body. You close your eyes and let out a small moan as he places one hand behind your waist. The other to the side of your neck and slowly making its way up behind your ear. 

 

 

“Address me properly.” He growls. 

 

 

“Yes, My King.” You whisper. His hand in your hair now, pulling gently.

 

 

“Louder.” He commands. 

 

 

You cry out, “Yes, My King” as he yanks your head back, forcing you to look him in the eyes. His grin is nothing short of predatory. 

 

 

His mouth crashes against yours, eager and hungry. His tongue slips into your mouth as the hand that was in your hair has begun to slide down to your breast. You spread your legs, allowing him to place his body between them. He grinds against you, slowly. Your hands roam all over his exposed skin. You drag your nails down his stomach and then back up to his chest. His groan vibrates against your mouth, sending a shiver down your spine and a rush of wetness between your thighs. Ahkmenrah pulls back from you. 

 

 

“Undress. Slowly.” He orders you as he takes a step back.

 

 

You start to unbutton your blouse. Ahkmenrah licks his lips at the sight of your black laced bra. He removes his crown and neck collar, and then lets his robe fall to the floor. You unbuckled your belt and unzip your skirt, letting it fall to the floor as well. Ahkmenrah’s eyes wander all over your body. You bring your arms up behind your back as you unclasp your bra. His eyes go wide. Your knees feel weak. Suddenly you realize you are the first woman he has seen naked in a very long time. The heat between your legs radiates through your body. You feel yourself start to throb. Your breathing becomes rapid. Ahkmenrah takes a step towards you and presses his body against yours. His hands cup both your breasts. Squeezing and rolling your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. He leans down and starts to kiss your neck, your collarbone. He reaches your breast, licking your nipple before taking the aching peak into his mouth. Sucking gently, his tongue flipping over the bud. Your hands move to touch him but he immediately grabs both of your wrists and pins them behind your back. 

 

 

“Do not move them.” Ahkmenrah tells you, looking you straight in the eye. “Do you understand?”

 

 

“Yes, My King.” 

 

 

He lowers himself down your body, kissing and licking every inch until he is on his knees. He places his hands on your thighs sliding them up and grabbing your ass. He nips at the top of your black thong before he begins to lick down the front of your underwear. His fingers trace the outline of your slit through the damp fabric.

 

 

“So wet for your king.” He muses.

 

 

You moan lowly. He reaches his hands up and tugs on your thong, pulling it down to your ankles. Ahkmenrah parts your legs and drapes them over his shoulders, forcing your backside up onto the desk. Your hands grasp the edge of the desk. His hands roam all over the outside of your thighs and hips. He looks up at you and smirks making you bit your lower lip. He chuckles and begins to kiss the inside of your thighs making his way toward your wet entrance. He teases you with his tongue, licking and nipping at your lips, sending shivers down your spine. 

 

 

“Please Ahkmenrah.” You beg him.

 

 

Ahkmenrah slides his tongue inside your folds, reaching a little further with each thrust. His fingers spread you wide as his lips find your clit, sucking so strongly that you cry out. His tongue licks at your bundle of nerves, swirling and flicking, forcing pleasurable moans from your lips. You arch your back trying desperately to push yourself further into his mouth. He alternates between sucking and licking you, faster and faster. Every nerve in your body is on fire. He groans against you as if you’re the best thing he’s ever tasted. He nips at your bud, tongue stroking up and down. Your moans become louder as you grip the desk so hard your knuckles turn white. Ahkmenrah captures your clit with his lips and flicks his tongue faster and faster until you scream out with pleasure. You tilt your head back as wave after wave of orgasm rips through your body. Your legs jerk and spasm as Ahkmenrah sucks and licks every last shock from you. 

 

 

As he rises he covers your body with hot, open mouth kisses until he reaches your neck. You hear a faint thud as you assume he has just taken off the rest of his clothing. 

 

 

“Does your king please you y/n?” He asks. 

 

 

“Oh fuck yes.” You pant. 

 

 

“Good. Good.” He says crawling on top of you, pushing you down against the desk. “Now it’s time for you to please me.” He says as he nuzzles into your neck. 

 

 

You can feel his arousal pressing against your entrance. He nibbles at your jaw line before finding your lips, kissing you tenderly before thrusting into you. You gasped at the sudden intrusion stretching you. Ahkmenrah growls in your ear as he thrusts in and out, slowly, filling you completely. 

 

 

“So tight. So wet. All mine.” He moans thickly. 

 

 

He rolls his hips, picking up speed, his lustful noises making your head swim. Suddenly he starts slamming into you with such force that it moves the heavy wooden desk. You howl as he spears through your snug walls. Harder and harder he thrusts, his grunts and growls feral in your ears. You dig your nails into his back. Scratching him and nipping his neck as he pounds you into a whimpering mess. You can feel the ache between your thighs building again. Deeper and deeper he reaches pushing against a spot inside you no one has ever touched before. You can feel him start to throb inside of you. You clench your eyes shut as you feel your own pleasure building more and more until he slams into you and you feel your whole body explode. You scream his name as your body convulses. You can feel yourself squeezing him, soaking him as he trusts into you. His rhythm faltering as he nears his own climax. He grabs your hair and buries his face in your neck. He grunts as he thrusts his last and then stills, spilling himself inside you. 

 

 

“Y/N.” Ahkmenrah softly moans and he peppers your neck, cheeks and lips with sweet soft kisses. You meet his lips with yours. He gently cups your face as he gazes into your eyes.

 

 

“Wow…just…wow.” You finally manage to get out. 

 

 

“Did that fulfill your fantasy?” He smirks. 

 

 

“Yes My King.” You tease with a smile. 

 

 

“Excellent.” He says as he traces his fingers along your cheek. “Now perhaps you can fulfill mine.”


End file.
